Chocolate Blanco
by Carismai
Summary: Tras hacerse Ace el tatuaje para certificar totalmente su ingreso a la tripulación de Barbablanca, Marco tiene un detallito para él...


**Avisos y renuncias:**One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda. Yo no pretendo sacar ningún beneficio con ellos, sólo cogerlos prestados para entretener;)

**Comentarios:**¡Hola! ^^. Éste fic es el primero de la serie "Chocolate Sexy"(sí, hay dos más, "Chocolate dulce" y "Chocolate puro", que ya iré colgando XDDD). Cada uno tiene una pareja de protagonista y un momento temporal distinto en la serie.

Yyyy...la primera pareja es Ace y Marco(primera vez que los cojoXD)

Antes de nada, recomiendo música:que es la que recomiendo en los tres de la serie XD...es "Le bien qui fait mal", de Mozart Opera Rock ( watch?v=zvSupIEOfHg)

Otra cosa, que nadie espere una trama sesuda XD: los fanfics de esta serie son simplemente una pequeña excusa para el romanticismo ;)(y para lo que no es el romanticismo...¬w¬).

Aclarado toooodo esto...

¡DENTRO, FANFIC!

**CHOCOLATE BLANCO**

Ace, un chico moreno de casi dieciocho años, abrió los ojos pesadamente, frunciéndolos pronto en su cara llena de pecas.

Aún le dolía la espalda.

De hecho, todavía tenía las vendas del tatuaje que certificaba su entrada a la tripulación de Barbablanca cubriéndolo. Por fin se había decidido, y no había podido estar más contento cuando había entrado en el taller del tatuador…

La pena era que aún no había podido verlo.

Au…esperaba, en serio, que le hubiera quedado bien, porque le dolía horrores.

El que tenía en el brazo no le había dolido tanto, pero claro, no era tan grande.

Por no poder, no podía ni ponerse de espaldas.

De hecho, ahora estaba tumbado bocabajo en su cama, en su camarote del Moby Dick, mientras terminaba de espabilarse.

Se ve que se había quedado sopa durante la sesión por la narcolepsia...y por eso AHORA era cuando se daba cuenta de lo que dolía.

Rio un poco. Imaginaba la cara que se le habría quedado al tatuador…si es que podía superar a la que el pobre hombre había puesto cuando, entre tantas peticiones de tatuajes de amor eterno, nombres con corazones, rosas y demás cursilerías que le estaban pidiendo docenas de tíos ahora que acercaba San Valentín, habían ido él, Marco y Thatch y le habían presentado el dibujo que él quería.

…y también, una parte de él quería imaginar quién lo había traído ahí cuando se había quedado sopa.

Como respondiéndole, la puerta se abrió con un leve crujido…

-Tenías que haber visto la cara que ha puesto el tatuador cuando casi te caes. – dijo esa voz relajadamente alegre que conocía.

-¿Y qué cara has puesto tú, Marco? – sonrió Ace, girándose un poco para ver a su comandante con ese pelo tan curioso que recordaba a una piña…

…y quedó de piedra cuando el mayor, sin esperar a que dijera nada, le puso algo en la boca…

…y suspiró, engulléndolo despacio, más al notar lo dulce que era. Era casi algo empalagoso, pero no por eso se le hacía pesado. Al revés.

Marco, sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama, sonrió con esa expresión como adormilada que tenía, viendo como el chaval al que tanto apreciaba ponía esa cara de deleite por el dulce que le había traído.

Algo le había dicho que le iba a gustar, pensó otra vez, dejando la bandeja con eso y más comida que había traído en la mesa.

-No… lo había probado – masculló Ace, sonriendo, deleitándose despacito en el dulce, hasta que éste se terminó de deshacer, pero dejándole ese sabor tan dulce en la boca durante un buen rato. - ¿Qué es?

-Chocolate blanco. – dijo Marco, sonriendo levemente. – Sabía que a alguien con tantas ansias como tú podría gustarle.

Ace, con eso, se rio, sin poder evitarlo.

-No me digas que tú también te has contagiado de San Valentín…esto es un virus, joder – dijo, risueñamente.

-Bueno, si no lo quieres, me lo llevo – sonrió Marco con una expresión parecida, haciendo el gesto de coger el chocolate…

…pero quedó parado cuando Ace, en lugar de decirle directamente que se detuviera, le cogió la muñeca…

…y, sin dejar de mirar a su comandante a los ojos, comenzó a lamer el chocolate blanco, despacio, volviendo a saborearlo, comenzando a lamer los dedos de Marco cuando el dulce comenzó a encogerse…

…y, con eso, Marco, conteniéndose lo justo para no hacerle daño en la espalda, lo besó, como había deseado hacer casi desde que el chico había subido; no los pocos besos experimentales que habían compartido hasta entonces, no; sino un beso intenso, hambriento, al que el chico correspondió, incorporándose, abrazándolo, él sí sin contenerse…

…pero Marco se separó un momento, con una burlona mueca de asco.

-Puag…demasiado dulce… - masculló.

-Has sido tú el que lo ha traído – sonrió Ace, acariciándole la barbilla, ambos ahora en un estrecho abrazo.

-Puag, ya, pero era para ti…además, no sabía que iba a saber tanto… - masculló Marco, medio en broma medio en serio – Ahora me sabe la boca a esto…

-¿A ver?

Y ante la mirada juguetona de Ace mientras el chico hacía el ademán de acercar su lengua a los labios de Marco, el mayor no pudo ya más contenerse y, besándolo, sin preocuparse ya por el empalagoso sabor, los tumbó a ambos en la cama, intentando no tumbar al chico de espaldas, dejándolo de perfil, tumbándolo sobre su pecho…circunstancia que Ace aprovechó para tumbarse, abriendo suavemente la camisa de Marco, lamiéndole con una mezcla de ansia y curiosidad el pecho mientras, el rubio, sin poder evitarlo, entre la sensación y la imagen que tenía ante él, apretó las vendas del chico, removiéndolas…

Ace suspiró, con las mejillas coloradas, al notar que Marco, sentándolo sobre él, comenzaba a besarle el cuello…

…pero ambos quedaron parados cuando notaron cómo las vendas se caían. Marco, sin muchos resultados, intentó mantenerlas donde estaban, pero pronto el torso desnudo de Ace estuvo descubierto por entero…

-Qué oportunas, joder – masculló Ace, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Marco. Hala, ya se había fastidiado el ambiente… .

Aunque el comandante, a pesar de pensar lo mismo, lo besó de nuevo, aunque ahora más suave, con cuidado de no cogerlo por la espalda, sino por los brazos…

-¿Te duele? – murmuró Marco, acariciándole la cabeza.

-De…momento no… - y suspiró cuando el mayor le besó ahora el cuello…

Se dio cuenta entonces de que la mirada de Marco estaba como perdida en un punto del camarote…

Concretamente…

¡El espejo, claro!

-Ace…mírate… - murmuró Marco, acariciándole la cara.

Sonriendo un poco, Ace se giró…

…y quedó parado.

No sólo por la marca. Aunque aún se notaba que estaba muy tierna, quedaba impresionante, con el emblema de Barbablanca en color púrpura salvo por el enorme bigote blanco, sobre dos tibias también púrpuras unidas en forma de cruz…era…precisamente lo que había querido, algo que poder llevar con orgullo…

Pero no era sólo por eso por lo que había quedado impresionado.

Se sonrojó levemente, pero sonriendo, al ver la imagen que daban Marco y él abrazados, con él jadeando en brazos del mayor por primera vez…

Y se dio cuenta de que Marco, contagiado por su aire juguetón, le ofrecía de nuevo el dulce…

Sonriendo, Ace volvió a lamerlo, esta vez a conciencia, tratando de disfrutarlo pero de que al mismo tiempo no quedara nada en sus labios para cuando besara a Marco.

No sólo porque al mayor no le gustara, sino porque quería degustar realmente su sabor, el de su boca, igual que sus manos ya estaban degustando su piel mientras le abría la camisa…

…y fue Marco quien, cogiéndole con fuerza de la cabeza, lo engulló,ignorando el sabor del chocolate blanco, antes de sentarlo con fuerza en su regazo, desnudándolo ya del todo, acariciándole en la entrada con sus manos fuertes mientras el chico jadeaba, besándolo, mirándolo con los ojos turbios y con la saliva resbalando suavemente entre sus mejillas coloradas cuando el hombre comenzó a entrar, despacio, con el dulzón olor del chocolate rodeándolos cuando Ace, entre gemidos de placer y de dolor, comenzó a besar a Marco de nuevo mientras éste esperaba, sujetándolo, intentando no hacerle daño en la espalda.

El chico, con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes apretados por la arrolladora sensación que lo invadía de parte a parte, casi amenazando con partirle, sonrió entre jadeos a Marco, quien lo besó de nuevo, acariciándole la cara…

Entonces, sobrellevando poco a poco la abrumadora sensación pero sin perderla en absoluto, el chico comenzó a moverse, experimentalmente, pronto ayudado por el mayor, que comenzó a mecerlo, a abrazarlo de la cintura, ambos entre gemidos, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, con más ganas…

Ace entonces gritó, vaciándose entre ambos vientres, casi cayendo sobre Marco…y el moreno suspiró, gritando un poco más, cuando con eso Marco lo aferró, con fuerza, vaciándose dentro de él, golpeándolo de nuevo, casi mareándolo de gusto mientras ambos caían desplomados sobre la cama…

Mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, Ace notó que Marco se apresuraba a salir y a acariciarle la cara, mirándole la espalda desde su cuello:

-¿Te…duele?

-No…un poco, pero no es nada… - sonrió Ace, entre suspiros…y gimió un poco cuando el mayor volvió a besarlo, con ganas, agotado pero fuerte.

Marco sonrió en el beso, aguantando el sabor empalagoso del chocolate blanco que todavía quedaba en los labios de Ace, que comenzaba a quedársele dormido entre sus brazos.

Pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Realmente…

¿Mientras el sabor real fuera el de Ace, a él qué más le daba?, pensó, antes de dejarse perderse entre los besos agotados del chico, sólo besándolo, engullendo su boca, de parte a parte, sin prisa…


End file.
